Blaze vs Twilight
Blaze vs Twilight is ZackAttackX's forty-ninth One Minute Melee. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Which purple princess triumphs with a minute on the clock? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! ONE VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: Everfree Forest - MLP. Twilight was on her way to Zecora's when she spotted something gleaming from out of the corner of her eye. She slowly approached it and looked to be a yellow gem of some kind. She picked it up with her telekinesis. "I bet Rarity would be able to tell me what this is." she thought to herself. Her train of thought was then suddenly interrupted when a ball of fire was launched her way. She relinquished her grip on the gem and teleported away, reappearing a few yards away and facing the direction of her attacker. A purple cat emerged from behind a tree, not happy to see Twilight. "That Sol Emerald doesn't belong to you. Leave it alone, and I will leave you alone." Blaze warned. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Totally ignoring Blaze's warning, Twilight blasted a beam of magic at Blaze, who quickly rolled away and delivered a Spin Dash to Twilight, bashing her back a few yards before striking her with a flurry of kicks. As Blaze went for a downwards axehandle, Twilight teleported and gripped her opponent with her telekinesis. She then swung her into the side of a tree, bouncing her back first off the stalk before blasting her through it with a beam of energy. Blaze tumbled down the forest, being pursued by Twilight, who had taken to the air and was raining down beams of energy at her foe. The cat jumped and flipped away from the assaults before jumping into the air and striking Twilight in the chin with a Fire Claw, knocking her out of the air. Blaze then grabbed onto Twilight's wings and hurled the alicorn to the floor. Twilight landed with a thud and Blaze summoned a pillar of fire, which she dropped onto her opponent. Twilight quickly pulled up a protective shield to repel the damage, and fired another beam, which Blaze dodged. The cat then cast more fireballs towards Twilight, who used her own magic blasts to shoot them down, but Blaze was able to get in close and somersault Twilight into the air, leaving her open to a large column of fire to blast her deeper into the forest, towards a nearby ravine. Blaze was able to hang on thought and Twilight stood over her, charging up a magic blast. Blaze acted quickly and grabbed the alicorn by her mane, yanking her off the edge of the ravine, and the two began to plummet. Blaze struck true with several strikes to the face with her elbow, but forgot about Twilight's telekinesis, which the Princess of Friendship used to shake Blaze off her, bouncing her into the walls of the ravine. She then reeled her in and blasted her down the ravine with a powerful blast of magical energy, sending Blaze careening down into the fissure. K.O! Twilight then flew out of the ravine and landed on solid ground panting for breath. She looked up and spotted Zecora, who was watching on in disappointment. "Princess Twilight, that was most uncouth, for that princess was telling the truth." she said in her trademark poetic tone. A guilty facial expression fell upon Twilight as she rushed over to the ravine to retrieve Blaze's unconscious body for treatment. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... TWILIGHT SPARKLE!Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Colors' Themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees